dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Short Stories of a Werewolf
Stories inspired by prompts! They kind of show a story. The first stories are mostly about the Werewolf's adventures in a small cafe. 1 The strange werewolf huffs, his blue fur soaked. Finally, the wind settles down enough for him to open his umbrella. He starts humming softly to himself as he hears raindrops on the orange umbrella. He peeks out from under the cover at the soft stars, smiling. Tap, tap, tap. The sound of a wolf's claws. The full moon shines down at him, and he gives the Serpent in the Moon a small wave. It wouldn't do to anger those who watch over him. He chuckles as he remembers the rumours. No, all the Shifting Werewolves are gone. Dead. Extinct. The orange light of the street lamps comforts him. Here, he is alone. 2 The werewolf sighs, opening the door to the cafe. A bell rings, and the weredragon at the counter looks up. "KaiejwKay-eye-jah-wo! You look soaked!" she says, orange eyes glinting. OequwnOh-qu-wem shakes her head at the werewolf. Other creatures look up at him. An elf makes eye contact with him, before looking back down at her book in disgust. Werewolves still don't have a high reputation. Kaiejw walks over to the purple humanoid dragon, who says, "The usual?" He nods, and Oequwn starts making a cup of earl grey tea by magic. She hands it to him, and he walks to the table and chairs facing the stained-glass window. He sits down and starts sipping his warm tea, staring at the glass. It shows a group of Gem Dragons, flying in a chasm. It's still raining, but it's pouring down, now. He puts the cup down on the birch wood table and stares down at the swirling shapes the bubbles make. He smiles, and drinks some more. 3 Kaiejw finishes his tea. He's startled slightly by an Emerald Dragon, sitting down next to him. "It's not very good for staying warm, but it's lovely-ish weather, isn't it?" she comments, coiling her long tail around herself like a snake hiding. She adds, "I often come to the Winter Fox'Winter Fox' is the name of the cafe. not to eat or drink or anything, but to escape the outside and have a chat. Oh, and I'm Jade. Heh, that name reminds me of those Eastern Dragons my species is descended from." The werewolf smiles at her. "I'm Kaiejw. I'm good friends with the owner of this cafe. It's amazing how she gets by without any help, but then, this is a small place." He shakes paws with Jade, and yawns. "The Winter Fox... I like the myths with him, though I prefer the Summer Robin. She has a personality like mine, you know?" Jade replies, and the two new friends sit together in silence, watching the rain through the tinted window. 4 There's a ding as a dragon flies through the cafe entrance. "Excuse me, mr, uhh...?" a small, green dragon says. A Messenger Dragon. "Just call me Kaiejw," the werewolf replies. "Yes, Kaiejw. There is a message for you from Mountain the Hydra. I wrote it for him, of course." The messenger dragon drops an envelope in front of Kaiejw. He opens it, and brings out a letter. Dear Kaiejw Hweqwe''Huh-we-quwee. Kaiejw's surname,'' Greetings. I've often heard of a book of poems, called the Howling Tales, written by you. I was interested in it and eventually asked my Messenger Dragon, Blade, to buy a copy. We read it together, and I was not disappointed. Perhaps you could come over and have a chat with me sometime? ~Mountain the Hydra, 29 Valley Road, Tahew City, Ijaeiw''Ih-jay-ew Kaiejw smiled, glad that someone enjoyed his poems. "Would you like me to write him a message back?" Blade asks, and Kaiejw nods. Blade grabs a piece of paper from his bag, along with a fountain pen, and hands them to the werewolf. He starts writing. When he finishes, Blade gives him an envelope, and he puts the message in it. Blade flys off with the pen and envelope, and the werewolf leans back, letting out a sigh of happiness. 5 "Looks like there's heavy fog," Jade sighs. It's true. The werewolf stares out of the window, at the fog descending on the ground. "Eh, won't a magic spell fix it or something?" the elf from before says, her long, braided hair reaching down to the end of her spine. "Isn't it better to let nature take care of it?" a voice replies. Kaiejw looks at the mirror on the wall, with the dragon head on top of it, mouth moving as it speaks. He remembers how, apparently, Oequwn's brother, Jawii, accidentally turned himself into a magical mirror. He walks towards the counter. "Oequwn, could I perhaps have a slice of red velvet cake?" he asks, giving her the mana required for the spell. She nods and creates the cake, giving him it, along with a plate and fork. 6 He walks back to his seat and starts eating the cake, settling back into the cushioned chair. It's more like a small sofa, really. Jade has gone to sleep, and Kaiejw smiles as he hears the purr which is an Emerald Dragon's snore. Both of them jump as there's the crash of plates shattering. Jade's head rises instantly, and they watch as two other werewolves, a brown one and a forest green one, fight. "YOU PUSHED ME FIRST!" "No, YOU pushed me first!" "I never!" "Oh, yes, you did!" "You big liar!" "Kit!" "Fool!" Oequwn sighs, and sneaks over to the sofa with Kaiejw and Jade, which is the furthest place away from the squabbling creatures. "They're always at it. Always pushing into each other, and breaking my plates. It ends up with icing all over the floor, too. And pastry crumbs," the weredragon explains, her violet scales glinting in the light of the lamps. "Isn't there some way to stop them?" Jade asked. "Not without getting hurt," Oequwn replies, shaking her head, "They do it somewhat rarely, but it always has the same results - plus, I hear that they ALWAYS need to go to the healers afterwards." Kaiejw just puts his paws over his ears in an attempt to shut out the noise. 7 Everything goes silent and, when Kaiejw looks at the door, he knows why. A tall, lanky being seemingly made of orange light is standing there. Death. "Two here are late," it says, gesturing to the fighting werewolves, "Late for death." They shriek, but it turns into a sort of gurgle as Death strangles them. Instantly, wounds appear on their bodies, and Kaiejw hears someone whisper, "Aren't those the wounds which a healer healed?" The corpses fall, and the orange creature drifts out of the cafe. The blue werewolf lets out his breath in relief. "Well, that was... frightening," he says to the two next to him, in a shaky voice. 8 ''Many years back... A small voice comes from above the bed. "Catria?" she hears the werewolf pup say. "Yes?" the serpentine cat replies, her six eyes shining in the dark. "Why do you stay under the bed?" the younger Kaiejw asks, looking at her upside-down. "It's dark. I like the dark," Catria says, her cat head looking up at the blue werewolf. "Oh. Oh, and here's a snack." He drops a cooked salmon, and the monster eats it happily. "Goodnight," she says, her soft, motherly voice sounding tired. Both of them drift off to sleep. Not all monsters under the bed are cruel. 9 A few days after Number 7, and then a few days after he gets back home... "Hello. Do you have any enchanted books-and-pencils?" he asks. The pink wyvern eyes him before nodding. "We do, actually. The first thing you draw with this pencil will move on the paper, and anything you draw after it will also move on the paper, but will be erased after you close the book. But the first thing you draw won't. It will also be able to speak, so I suggest that you treat it well. Oh, and anything in it will stay even when the book is closed IF you tell it to," she says, as the werewolf gives her some mana. She gives him the book and pencil using magic. Kaiejw walks out of the Enchanted Items Store, and back home. When he gets there, he sits down at his writing desk, and opens the book. Around it is the strange smell of mana. A hundred thoughts race through his mind of what to draw first - a new friend? A new pet? A child? He finally decides on a serpentine dragon, with many fins and small, cute arms. "Hello, CeirjquiSair-jeh-quee," he whispers to the finished drawing, smiling. The wings flap once. Then, the dragon stretches, and flies around on the paper. He finally looks directly at Kaiejw and says, "So, what now, Creator?" 10 "First of all..." Ceirjqui watches with interest as Kaiejw draws a traditional unicorn. He says, "Ceirjqui, I'd like to introduce you to Heart. She's a unicorn, and she will appear when I ask her to." As the werewolf finishes his words, Heart comes to life. She looks up at the serpentine dragon and seems to bow. "Hello, my scaly friend," she grins, lion's tail lashing. Kaiejw thinks for a few moments, and tears out a piece of paper from the back of the notebook. He puts it down so the edge is touching the paper with the two creatures. They seem to walk onto it, so he draws some scenery on the original paper. They then walk back onto it when he's finished. "There, a nice home. Beautiful forest," the blue werewolf says, smiling. 11 A few days later... The blue werewolf hums as he walks. He notices a Colour Creature, looking rather confused. "Hello," he says, walking up to the creature. It turns to him and blinkes, pink, confused eyes turning dark red in relief. "Hello there. I'm HwrawrHuh-wuh-roar, and I'm looking for the Winter Fox Cafe. There's someone I'd like to meet there," Hwrawr answers. "Go straight ahead and there's a post with a map," Kaiejw replies. The Colour Creature thanks him and scuttles off, its six legs moving quicker than a wolf. The werewolf murmurs to himself, "Hm, a Colour Creature, HERE of all places? How peculiar," and continues on his way. 12 As the blue humanoid walks through the forest, he sees a glimpse of something. A female wolf stares at him from the top of a hill and nods to the right before shooting off in that direction. The werewolf runs after her, resorting to running on all fours. Eventually, after tripping over some twigs, Kaiejw comes across a lake. The wolf is there, but she's more humanoid - she even has human hair. A wifwolfThe correct word for a female werewolf. ('Werewolf' is masculine). She gives him a grin, before morphing back into a wolf, and runs off. What a strange occurrence. the blue werewolf thinks, walking off. 13 Category:Short Stories Category:Stories Category:WIP